


Life After Death

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Adult Content, Adult Themes, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gang AU, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is So Done (Shingeki no Kyojin), Modern AU, Reader is Dead, Reader-Insert, ghost au, lol, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You were not someone who was ungrateful. You always gave thanks to everything you had been given, hard times were taken in stride and you handled your problems with grace. Because of this, you thought that you would have had better luck.---In which, Levi gets a ghost roommate.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small content warning for the first paragraph, it vaguely describes a car accident, feel free to read ahead if that is triggering or uncomfortable at all! Enjoy!

You were not someone who was ungrateful. You always gave thanks to everything you had been given, hard times were taken in stride and you handled your problems with grace. Because of this, you thought that you would have had better luck.

All you had needed was a cake.

It was your sister’s birthday. She had been planning on coming over that day, so you offered to buy her a cake. The trip to the store was always a quick and easy affair, living relatively close, you walked occasionally, but that day had been muggy and overcast, sprinkling off and on, with streets slick with rain. You could have chalked it all up to shitty weather, a freak accident. Or maybe you could have blamed yourself for not owning an umbrella, maybe then you would have walked instead of taking the drive. You could have blamed whatever higher power there may be, or the old car-- too old, to be driving in the rain, anyways-- and faulty brakes.

Ultimately, there was nothing, and nobody, to blame. People died everyday, you knew this, but that knowledge didn’t help you when you needed it, and you died surrounded by strangers, scared, and in pain.

All you had needed was a cake. In the end, you felt thankless of something, for the first time in a long time.

\--------

Levi, for the most part, considered himself a grateful man.

He was grateful for his job, his friends, although he rarely admitted it, and he was even grateful for those brats from his years in the military, even if they irked him to no end. But he was not grateful, nor appreciative of the years of pain from his military work, physical and otherwise. He was not grateful for everyone he has lost, or his insomnia, or apathy; and he definitely was not grateful for Hanji kicking him out when they started dating what’s-his-name. (He found another apartment relatively easy, so maybe he did feel slightly grateful, but only slightly.)

He had found the place across town, down the street from a market he frequented, so Levi felt somewhat content with his move, although tea his shop had been so close to his and Hanji’s place, so the keyword was somewhat content.

Bringing his keys out of his shirt’s front pocket, Levi shifted the box under his opposite arm. The door swung open, tapping the wall inside. The apartment was big, with white walls and dark wooden floors. It had two rooms, both on opposite sides of the hall connecting to the front door and living room. Other than the slightly cramped hallway, the living room and kitchen were bright and open, with huge windows and high ceilings, the bedrooms were the same, once inside.

Levi shoved the keys into his pocket again, picking up the leather bag by his side, and stepping in, kicking the door shut as gently as he could, behind him. The apartment certainly was nice, and clean, nearly empty other than the boxes and few pieces of furniture Levi owned.

Placing the box under his arm on the kitchen counter, he opened it and pulled out a notepad, pawing through it, again, for a pen. On the paper, he neatly printed a list of things to pick up from the store.

A soft clatter sounded from the bedroom he intended to turn into an office, currently filled with boxes and pieces of a desk. He furrowed his brows, full head of blond hair flashed across his mind, he shook that thought away, and entered the room, the door creaking slightly as it opened.

Nothing.

It was empty, save for the boxes strewn throughout. As he turned to leave, he noticed one of the boxes had been opened, definitely not by him, and a picture of him and the brats back in the military on the floor, a gift from Hanji and the kids upon his retirement from the service. Nothing seemed to be broken, and he raised a brow, puzzled.

The door creaked and he turned, again, finding nothing.

“What the hell?” Levi muttered, eyes narrowed.

He waited. Nothing happened.

Humming, he placed the frame back into the box, and stepped out, leaving the door open behind him.

Another creak.

He ignored it this time, assuming the air conditioning must really be worth the rent he was paying in this place.

The door slammed shut, Levi visibly stiffened, a figure now stood, one hand on the doorknob, the other resting on her hip, in front of the door frame.

\----------

Upon his arrival, you concluded that Levi was a very strange man.

He was clean, the opposite of you in that sense, and seemed to be nearly mute. You figured that it was because he didn’t have anyone to talk to, but even when he was on the phone with whoever ’Shitty Glasses’ was, you could hear them chatting away while he merely grunted or muttered in reply.

You had been watching him move in, keeping yourself out of sight as much as you could, despite the strength it took to stay invisible to the living eye, you had grown increasingly irritable with Levi.

You hated the way he acted as though everything bored him, his friends calling him, for example, you would give anything to talk to your friends again. You hated the way he wasn’t gentle with your— his apartment, or the way he left doors open constantly, it was bad luck. The way he held his tea cups— Seriously, what was that? The way he was slowly turning your formerly cluttered and homey apartment into a minimalist nightmare.

He pissed you off.

You’d nearly been caught snooping around his office, shortly after he’d moved in. You just wanted a peek into his personality, maybe even get an explanation for his shitty personality.

Apparently nearly knocking over a box full of heavy, and loud, items and dropping a photo in the process, was a beacon to attract the new renter.

Shit, shit, shit—

You had quickly gone out of sight, stepping away towards the door, just as it swung open. If you had a physical body you would have been knocked out of the way. Holding your breath, Levi stepped past you and examined the photo.

A pang of guilt hit you, hoping the photo wasn’t broken. You started to leave, lightly brushing the door as you passed, the creak making Levi’s head whip towards you. He stared directly through you.

He had started walking towards the door, you stepped out, trying your best to pad away as silently as possible, stopping on the other end of the hall. Levi stepped out behind you, leaving the door open behind him.

You opened your mouth to protest, quite at your limit, now, but instead quietly walked over, reaching to close the door.

It creaked, loudly, and you stopped.

Oh, what the hell. You thought, not bothering to hide yourself now, you grabbed the handle again and swung it shut.

Levi, back to you know, standing over the kitchen, stiffened.

Painfully slow, he turned, eyes slightly wide, and you inwardly smirked, your outward appearance irritable. For a moment, something flashed across his features, relief, it looked like, strangely.

“Who the fuck do you think you are just leaving my doors open like that? You must realize it’s bad luck right?” You spat, crossing your arms over your chest.

Silence.

“What, are you completely mute?”

“How did you get in here?” Levi suddenly asked. His voice was deep, calming, and he sounded just as apathetic as ever— which pissed you off.

You rolled your eyes to the ceiling, then pinched the bridge of your nose.

“I used to live here, before you.” You started. “But that’s not why I’m showing myself to you, I’m doing it because you need to cool it with the doors! And for the love of God— Buy a goddamn painting! I can’t take the minimalist shit.”

“What the fuck do you mean, you lived here before me? How did you get in my apartment?” Levi questioned— No, commanded, suddenly. He seemed irritable, as though he discovered a tear in a nice suit, not as though he had just discovered an undead roommate.

“Do I need to spell it out for you, asshat? I am the previous tenant, I’m stuck here!”

Levi’s head was spinning. Stuck here? That didn’t make any sense, none of it did, as far as he knew, the previous tenant hadn’t lived here for almost three years, a long stretch of time to still be breaking into your old apartments, even for you, who seemed to be absolutely deranged. A flashback of something the landlord had mentioned, once, in passing, popped up in the back of his mind.

“The previous tenant died.” He spat, crossing his arms. “You expect me to believe some horseshit story that you’re a ghost, huh?”

You scoffed, growing angry. “Horseshit story— I’m dead and I’m stuck here, with you!”

“Prove it.” 

Marching over, you stared into his face, a glare plastered across your features. “Touch me.”

Levi felt absolutely ridiculous, but something in the back of his mind told him it was the truth. He shrugged that feeling off, almost laughing at your suggestion.

“Tch. Why—?”

“Just do it!” You snapped, holding out your hand.

Levi stared, face unreadable. You placed your other hand firmly on your hip, silently urging him to just do it already, so you could get this debate over with. His hand slowly reached up, elegant fingers poised to intertwine with yours.

You opened your palm more, urging him further, impatient.

His pale fingers met your palm, and you shuddered, the all too familiar feeling of something passing through you making your whole body tingle. You’d only had someone pass through you, completely, twice, the first time being the landlord, shortly after you died, and your sister, after she had cleaned out the apartment. It felt like they were crawling inside you, just less violent than it sounded, making your whole body nearly convulse from sensory overload. Luckily yours and Levi's hands touching created a much less intense reaction.. The living had an almost overwhelming warmth about them, when they moved through you, it was almost always unbearable. With Levi, you noticed, it didn’t feel as uncomfortable. Though you would never in a million years admit it.

He sucked in a breath, eyes filled with something— Awe? You couldn’t read him.

“You’re cold.”

You rolled your eyes so hard you might as well have passed into your next life. “Yeah, like I tried to tell you.”

“Can’t you leave?” Levi asked, catlike eyes narrowed, scanning your face. He felt sad for you, his face was soft, for Levi, anyways. You stared back, a sad look passing over your face only for a moment, quickly replaced with a forced scowl.

“No.” Your tone was softer now, eyes suddenly trained at the floor. Levi noticed, but said nothing. “I don’t remember how it happened, I just woke up here. Nobody could see or hear me, and I couldn’t feel anything.” Your face hardened, again. “I’ve tried to leave, but it’s no use. If I step out of the front door I just appear back in my bedroom.”

Your eyes snapped back to his face. You shrugged. “Your bedroom now, I suppose.”

Levi seemed deep in thought, taking a step backwards to a barstool and taking a seat. You took pity on him. He’d only moved in only about a week ago, and suddenly there was a ghost in his apartment. While he annoyed you to no end, you felt bad for him. Hesitantly, you stepped forward, trying to find the right words.

“Look-- I know it’s a lot to take in. Especially never seeing a ghost before--”

Levi laughed, a bitter, dry laugh that made you shiver. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

You almost couldn’t hear him, opening your mouth to ask what he had said, but he rose from his seat, the words dying in your throat.

“I need to go.” He murmured hastily, grabbing his keys and coat before stepping out of the front door, the slam echoing off the blank walls.

You sighed, alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Updates should be regular, I have a FAT ASS google doc ready.
> 
> Fell free to drop a kudos or comment if you feel inclined, and check out my tumblr @humantransmutation! I'm acccepting requests right now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alcohol mention this chapter, but just a little. Still wanted to mention it just in case. Enjoy!

Levi didn’t come back until later that night.

When he finally did return— not that you were waiting around or anything, absolutely not— you had read through half of some book of classic literature and made twelve origami cranes— Levi had a book about that, too.

The life of a ghost was simple, really.

“You’re still here.” Came his quiet greeting.

“We went over this.” You muttered, eyes never leaving the page. Oedipus just found out he had bed his mother. “I can’t leave. We even touched hands.”

You heard him hum, walking, rather unsteadily, to the kitchen counter. He leaned on the cool marble and stared at you, his expression unreadable. Levi hadn’t yet gotten a good look at you. You definitely were pretty, he had to admit. You wore comfortable clothes— leggings and a very large, thin top. An ex-boyfriend’s, maybe. He briefly wondered if you were stuck in that outfit, half drunk state making his mind wander.

“Hey.”

You were looking at him now, your face a clean slate, save for your eyes, shining in the lighting of his kitchen, and filled with mirth.

“No, I’m not see-through, if that’s what you’re wondering.” When he stayed silent, you added: “You’re staring.”

He moved at that, Levi sighing and turning towards his bedroom door. He looked gloomy, almost like he was dreading something. You pretended not to stare, instead trying to find something to say.

“I can’t sleep.” He beat you to the punch.

You nodded slowly.

“You’ve been drinking?”

“No.”

You stared, eyes bored.

“If I could smell, you’d probably reek, Levi. If your body language is anything to go off of, you’re lying.” You said plainly, turning back to the book.

Levi hummed, taking off his coat. “So you can read me that well, already?”

“No.” You met his eyes again. “You just aren’t as steady as you normally are, besides, everyone has a tell.”

His eyebrows shot up, slightly. “I don’t have a tell.”

You hummed, closing the book. “Tell me two true things, and a lie. I’ll tell you which is which.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed, and he stared for a moment, thinking.

“I play piano, I hate the dark, and I was a captain in the military.”

You examined him, looking from his hands to his eyes. Most people shifted their eyes, or twitched a hand, some stepped from side to side, he was perfectly still. You smiled.

“You can’t play the piano. Your hands stiffened.” A wide, proud smile covered your cheeks.

Levi hummed, watching you. “What’s your tell? You said everyone has one.”

“Like I would tell you that.” You laughed, for the first time in a long time.

“You found mine out, you have to tell me yours now.”

“I don’t have to.” You shifted, then rolled your eyes. “If you find it out on your own I won’t lie to you, but it’s your job to figure it out.”

“Fine.” He was about to speak again, but a curt knock sounded from the front door.

He walked over, and you hopped off the stool to step into the kitchen, out of view, first peering over Levi’s form as he opened the door.

A person with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail stood there, with thick, square glasses perched across their nose. They wore a yellow button up, and black jeans, a leather wallet pinched in slender fingers.

Levi and his guest chatted for a moment, and you watched, slowly stepping out of sight, but not before the person's eyes locked with yours.

Their face twisted into confusion, but you had gasped and hopped out of sight, making yourself invisible to the living.

“Levi! You dog!” They exclaimed. “You have a woman over?”

“No, shitty glasses, you’re drunk.” Levi replied coolly.

Now out of the human eye, you stepped into the hall. The person, shitty glasses, apparently, was peering into the hall, obviously searching for you, Levi had an arm on the doorframe, keeping them from rushing into the threshold.

“Tch. Go home, Hanji. You’re seeing things. Again.”

They whipped to face Levi now, you seemingly forgotten. “We saw the Chupacabra Levi! You can’t keep denying it!”

“Whatever. Tch. Get out.”

They protested for a moment more, before turning on their heel, and leaving. Levi shut and locked the door, wallet now in his pocket.

You revealed yourself.

“Great job, idiot, now they won’t leave me alone.”

“Who was that?”

“Hanji. They’re a colleague.”

You stalked over to the bar, Levi following close behind. You felt mildly irritated with his dismissal of his friend like that, you assumed they were there to drop off his wallet, which he seemingly forgot at the bar. A kind gesture of friendship, he opted to ignore. His nickname for them, ‘Shitty Glasses’ bothered you as well. Who calls a friend something like that?

Levi’s phone, sat face up on the counter, made a noise, the screen lighting up. Another ding sounded from the device, followed by three more in quick succession. Nosy, you peered at the messages.

Shitty Glasses: Was that a lover of yours?  
Sent 09:53PM

Shitty Glasses: Come on Shorty  
Sent 09:53PM

Shitty Glasses: I didn’t take you for a player!! I thought you were a virgin loser!!! LOL

You better tell me about her at work tomorrow

You can’t hide forever Levi!!!!!  
Sent 09:54PM

Levi read the messages, scowling. Who did they think they were? Hounding him like this over a glimpse of a girl in his apartment, who happened to be a ghost, but even if you weren’t one, it definitely wasn’t their business to begin with. He tutted, annoyed. You, meanwhile, were very entertained.

“Why don’t you try to sleep, yeah?” You suggested, taking note of his irritation.

He eyed you for a moment then sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Probably, I doubt I’ll be getting much.” He started for his bedroom, you watched him go.

“Goodnight, Levi.”

“Goodnight.” He murmured your name, a sound you thought very pleasant, and he disappeared behind the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Promise, next time we will be getting into a plot, swear to god, lmfao.
> 
> Quick moment of appreciation for the person who commented on last chapter, I want you to know I reread your comment every single time I open up AO3. I love u.
> 
> See you guys soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Levi opened his tea shop shortly after retiring from the military.

He wasn’t old, by any means, but there was no more war for him to fight, and, as sad as it was, nobody left for him to protect, nobody who needed it, anyways. He’d always wanted to open a shop of his own, secretly. It was never a huge dream he had, but something he thought he could spend the rest of his life doing.

Before becoming a veteran and tea shop owner, however, Levi had been the nephew of a very prominent gang leader, meant to take over and continue its control over the city. To say his uncle and the rival gang were displeased at his enlistment in the military would be a gross understatement, since his return, he’d been contacted repeatedly by former colleagues from the gang to attempt to coerce him back into the game.

Which is why Levi was, mostly, unsurprised to see Kenny Ackerman seated on a bench outside of his shop as he went to go open up.

“Levi. Just as puny as ever.” The man said, issuing a hearty cackle, and rising to greet Levi.

“What are you doing here, Kenny? I’d hoped you died.” Levi replied, straight faced, stepping past his uncle to unlock the glass doors.

“Tsk, tsk.” Kenny tutted, eyeing Levi as the doors swung open. “I thought you would have been happier to see me, seeing as I bring a proposition.”

Levi scowled, placing the keys on a nearby table and pulling the chairs down. He didn’t reply.

“Come on, we need you, one last job.”

“I thought you had given up after I broke one of those idiots noses the last time you tried to get me back.” Levi started, beginning to get irritated. “I’m done, Kenny. Give up.”

Kenny Ackerman was already in a shitty mood before he arrived at Levi’s shop. He was tired, angry and needed a cigarette, he hoped this excursion would prove fruitful, and that he could walk away with just what he wanted. Of course, Levi had always been stubborn, hotheaded and independent, during his stint in the gang these traits were mostly of use to Kenny, but now, they proved to be a royal pain in the ass.

“It’s a shame.” Kenny said, suddenly, gritting his teeth. “More innocent lives wasted, because you’re too prideful, it seems.”

Levi paused. “What the fuck does that mean?”

Kenny inwardly smirked. “That car accident, downtown, a few months ago. Close to where you’re living now, actually.” He sat in a chair and propped his feet up on the table. Levi didn’t question how Kenny knew his new address. “We thought if we got one of your old gang buddies and framed it on the other guys, you might have been more inclined to join.” He smirked now, examining his heavy boot with feigned interest. “Some civilian died in the accident, along with a couple of my guys. It seems we were sorely mistaken.”

An image of you flashed through Levi’s mind, and he narrowed his eyes at Kenny, angry now. “You killed your own men to try to get to me?”

Before Kenny could reply, Levi marched over, shoving his boots off the tabletop, grabbing him by the collar and lifting him from the chair. Kenny’s smirk wavered.

“Get the fuck out.” Levi hissed. “If I see you here again, I’ll kill you.”

Kenny glared, a dry chuckle escaping his lips. He shoved away from Levi, glaring for a moment more, before fixing his collar and turning on his heel.

“Watch your back, Levi.”

The glass doors clanged when they shut, and Levi stood alone in a roomful of chairs.

——

“Why so gloomy Levi?”

The male in question shot Hanji a glare, still angry from his encounter with Kenny that morning.

“You know,” Hanji began, grabbing a tea set off the shelf in the back, “All those frowns will give you wrinkles.”

“Shut up.” Levi replied simply. Hanji did not.

“Did your secret girlfriend break up with you?”

“I don’t have a secret girlfriend.”

“Who was that lovely lady in your apartment the other day, hm?” Hanji poured the hot tea into the empty kettle on the tray. Levi turned and stared, face serious.

“The ghost of the previous tenant.”

Hanji snorted. “Oh Levi, you’re a hoot! Don’t worry, you can tell me when you’re ready.” With that, they picked up the tray and hobbled out of the kitchen, chuckling to themself.

The door had barely shut behind them when they reentered, still smirking. Hanji got to brewing another pot of tea— jasmine— and their mirthful gaze met Levi’s irritated face, his eyes narrowed.

He didn’t like how Hanji looked at him, years of being around the veteran helped him gain an insight into their head from a glance, and this particular look was filled with intrigue, and a hint of concern.

“You still haven’t told me what happened to make you so upset today, shorty. You’re in far worse shape than normal.” Their slender fingers grazed the top of the kettle, opening it. “Is it—?”

“Kenny stopped by when I opened. He is still trying to get me back into the gang.” Levi cut Hanji off before the implication could leave their mouth, the ex-commander the last thing he wanted to think about. He decided the rest of the details would be for another time.

Hanji’s face fell, a somewhat rare occurrence. They paused, tea strainer halfway dunked into the hot water.

“Again? Was he alone?”

“Yeah.” Levi’s temples gained a dull throb.

Hanji tutted, finishing up with steeping the tea, turning now to start wrapping up some wooden containers, each filled with tea leaves of different varieties, from the metal shelves next to Levi. He shuffled to the side, slightly, and searched for a different topic of conversation before they could pry.

“How is Moblit?”

At that, Hanji’s ears turned pink, and they smiled. “Fantastic. We are thinking of getting a cat.”

Thankful for a change in topic, Levi snorted. “Another filthy animal in that apartment. Good thing I moved out, then.”

“Another animal? We never had any pets, Levi.”

“I meant you.”

———

“You’re home!”

Upon hearing your enthusiastic greeting, Levi, your presence momentarily slipping his mind, nearly shat himself. For lack of a more graceful term.

“Hello.” He muttered, taking off his shoes— another pet peeve of yours, he had learned. You nearly snapped his neck the first time he walked into the living room with his shoes on— trudging into the kitchen, and tossing his pockets contents onto the marble countertop.

“How was work, honey?” You asked, words steeped in sarcasm. Levi scowled at the pet name.

“Honey?”

You just shrugged as if to say, ‘gotta entertain myself somehow’. Levi seemed to understand, and he sighed, offering a short retelling of his day and of the shop, a small story of one rowdy customer having a fit in the middle of the shop earning a giggle from you, but he didn’t mention Kenny, instead, turning to meet your eyes, a question burning in the back of his mind.

“Do you remember how you died?” Levi asked, quietly, trying to soften his tone. You stiffened slightly, smile faltering, and you peered down at your nails.

“No. Not really.” You avoided his eyes, and Levi felt a pang of guilt. “I remember… Lights. And people, nobody I knew. I was strapped down.” You studied the ceiling, looking wistful. Levi pursed his lips.

“A car accident?” Levi muttered suddenly, examining your face as you eyed him, suspicious.

“I don’t know… Something about that sounds about right. I think. I remember the smell…” Something passed across your face and you shook your head, Levi took it as warning not to pry further, instead rolling up a magazine, and gently patting, or hovering it over, your forehead.

You smile returned, and Levi felt a little better at the sight of it. 

“While you were gone today, I was thinking.” You started, moving to sit on one of the nearby stools. “I’m stuck here, but I can still interact with objects—“ To demonstrate, though unnecessary, you picked up the magazine Levi had been holding, and waved it around. “—Why don’t I clean for you, I could finish unpacking your office, even cook! I’m sure I could get by without smelling or tasting it if I just followed the recipes.”

Levi seemed slightly taken aback, but amused, offering a small smirk. “So you’ll be a housewife.”

You puffed your cheeks and furrowed your brows, irked. “Hey! I’m no housewife, I can tell you that much.” Your gaze softened. “But it would give me some kind of… Purpose. Other than moaning and rattling chains all day.” Levi managed a small snort at that comment, but you continued. “Plus, you can come home to a nice home cooked meal every night.”

He seemed to ponder this for a moment, then shrugged. “I guess so.”

You beamed at him, tapping on the counter excitedly. “You won’t regret it.”

Kenny’s comment from that morning flashed through his mind, and Levi fought off the feeling of dread pooling into his stomach. A civilian died in the crash… It was so close to here, he hadn’t a doubt in his mind the two were connected, and something about his uncle’s ominous demeanor threw him off.

Something wasn’t right, and he felt whatever it was would rear its ugly head before he would know how to react. He felt partly worried for you— Well, very worried.

One solace he took in your sudden appearance in his life, was he hadn’t been visited by the dead, outside of the apartment, anyways. No terrible nightmares or hallucinations, he hadn’t seen…

No, don’t manifest him coming back. It’s been weeks since you last saw him. He might just be gone for good, this time. Levi thought.

Rather, he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens!!! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you feel so inclined, feel free to leave a kudos and/or a comment :)
> 
> See you next time! And thank you guys so much for your continued support!!


End file.
